


<gotta love you>

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gets a little risque at the start though, its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Domestic Tae squared, and that's itWarning: Brush teeth after this





	

“Tae…” Taeyong moaned, stretching out his limbs to where he expected to find his boyfriends warmth, annoyed when he could only find cold pillows to grab instead. 

“Taeil, hyung…” Taeyong moaned again reaching out again in an attempt to conjure his boyfriend back into the bed. Instead of making the other appear in a puff of smoke next to him to bring Taeyong his much-needed warmth, he instead heard soft footsteps before a weight knocked the wind out of his chest in a large ‘umph!’ Taeyong fluttered his eyes open as Taeil smiled, to brightly, to prettily for this early in the morning. Taeil brought his face down closer to the pink haired man, pressing their noses together before pecking Taeyong lightly on the lips. Before he could pull their lips apart Taeyong wrapped his arms around Taeils neck deepening their kiss. Taeil opened his mouth, running his tongue along Taeils teeth before licking into his mouth. Taeyong groaned, trying to pull Taeil deeper still, only letting go when the other slapped against his chest, whining at him to let him go. Taeil sat up properly, still straddling Taeyong only wearing half of his suit. They were both panting slightly Taeyong moving his hands to caress Taeils clothed thighs. 

“That’s payment for letting me go cold and squeezing the… breath, oh jeez, out of me,” Taeyong smiled, squeezing Taeils thighs slightly harder before the other hit him again, bouncing up and down to make Taeyong wheeze. When Taeil was finally satisfied with punishing Taeyong he ran a hand through the others strawberry locks and gave him a short kiss before finally hopping off swatting Taeyongs hands away when he tried to grab him again, whining cutely. 

“Taeyongie come on, you need to get up soon, it's already 7.30…” Taeyong could hear Taeil moving around the room, no doubt ably putting on his dress shirt and tie.

“Honeey, my first conference isn’t until… 11? 11. I’m allowed to sleep…” Taeyong could already feel his eyelids grow heavy, willing for sleep to take him over already. 

“Don’t honey me,” Taeil laughed, coming over to attempt to hoist Taeyong out of bed, “come on, you need to get up soon.” So Taeyong did. He stood up stretching high up, letting his singlet ride up for Taeil to poke. Taeyong hugged the smaller wrapping his arms around him in a tight warm hug that made his stomach feel like a pancake flipping over every time. He could feel Taeil smile into his collarbone and he sighed in contempt. Finally, Taeyong let Taeil go letting the other straighten out his suit and grab his shoulder bag before Taeyong walked him to the door, opening it for him and giving him a small peck goodbye, eyes shining as he waved the other off. 

Taeyong shut the door, moving to putter around the kitchen, mindlessly cleaning up as he heat up rice porridge they had made the other day. Once he was done, he sat down on the bench, eating mindlessly as he scrolled through his phone at the updates on any of his projects. As he scrolled through a notification popped up from Taeil, bringing an adoring smile.

Honeybun<3; Taeyongie love you <3<3<3 see you tonight  
Honeybun<3; Remember to leave on time~~ \ (^3^) /  
Tae^2 Track; Don’t worry I will!!! Have a good day!! ^3^) ~<3

Taeyong smiled to himself the entire time he got ready, waiting to see Taeils face again.

Taeyong had had to work late again, the company that had hired him as a technology contractor wouldn’t let him leave because they had an issue that supposedly he had to fix up. It was already beyond dark, the lights from adjacent buildings glowing wearily into the red and gold lit streets. Taeyong pushed his hair back, breathing in deep in an effort to not scream at the computer. He was so tired, haphazardly sipping the coffee he had bought hours ago, long since gone cold. He was the last one left on the floor, closing up the issue was draining the life out of him. Taeyong screamed a little bit, rubbing his eyes a final time and draining the freezing coffee before setting himself to work, telling himself that he’d finish it in ten minutes flat. 

Nearly an hour later he had made his way back home feeling frazzled, ready to fall straight into Taeil, hugging him until they both fell asleep. He quickly pushed opened the door, only stopping it from slamming against the wall when he saw Taeil lying on the couch, two plates set out on the coffee table in front of him, hand clutching his phone against his chest, face peaceful in sleep. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile, affection swelling his heart at he watched the other. Carefully putting down his bags by the door be shuffled over as quietly as he could, picking up the prepared plates of food and scraping them into a container before putting it into the fridge. He turned off all the lights, allowing the glow from the street outside light up the living room. The soft glow lit up the dips and curves of Taeils face, highlighting his sharp jawline and high cheekbones. He couldn’t help himself from tapping Taeil on the nose, smiling as the other scrunched his nose up cutely in retaliation. 

“Taeil hyung, come on, come to bed,” Taeyong whispered, rubbing Taeils arm he waited for the other to sit up, eyes scrunched closed and groaning. Taeil was still very much asleep, seemed conscious for a moment turning his head slightly towards Taeyong before he yawned head lolling back, falling back into Taeyongs arms. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Taeil tight, feeling his steady heartbeat through the thin fabric of his pyjama shirt. Keeping him propped up with one arm Taeyong took away Taeils phone, placing it on the table before hooking his arm under the smallers legs, picking him up as carefully as he could shimmying through the bedroom doorway to make sure he didn’t hit the other head on the frame. Gently, he lay down Taeil, pulling the blanket over him kissing his softly before getting changed out of his suit. Taking care not to hit Taeil, the pink haired man dived under the blankets moving closer to hug Taeil of his warmth. The other turned closer snuggling into Taeyongs chest.

“My phone… isn’t on the charger,” Taeil said sleepily, voice rough and gravelly.

“And your breath stinks, you should’ve brushed your teeth,” Taeyong whispered back, ruffling Taeils hair. 

“I love you too,” Taeil said back, pulling Taeyong deeper, taking a deep breath of the others sweet scent. 

“More than anything in the world hyung, more than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! Ive completely erased whats in this from my memories, its honestly too sappy for me, but maybe not enough for you! If so feel free to comment on how to make this even sappier because hey why not? anyway thanks for making it through that! （●＾U＾●）


End file.
